Of rain and window sills
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: Dispite being warned not to by England, Liechtenstein watches the rain for too long and falls asleep, leaving England to watch over her until she wakes up. Only to fall asleep himself. Rated T for OOCness, like, a couple of swear words and one kindda-suggestive-ish sentence from France. Super fluffy UKLiech


**I found the beginning of this when I was messing around today and decided to finish it. Basically the idea came because I feel sleepy when I watch the rain or even hear it and so I thought it would be cute for Liechtenstein to fall asleep whilst doing so and so England decides to watch over her but falls asleep himself. I think this is similar to my other UKLiech story as well as a couple of my other ones but I thought it was cute soooooo, here we go!**

**ENJOY!**

**Warnings: some OOCness, one sentence from France and, like, one or two British swear words.**

* * *

Liechtenstein loved the rain.

She liked the sound it made as it hit the roof. The earthy, fresh smell it left behind. And, most of all, the pretty and interesting patterns it created as the raindrops trickled down the window.

It was a good thing the world conference was being held in England's country.

It gave her something to do as everyone around her argued and fought over silly reasons.

Her eyes widened in awe as little drops of rain sparkled on delicate rose petals as if they were gems on silk sheets.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lilli turned away from the window to see the meeting's host walking towards her.

"Oh, Mr. England! I'm sorry, I know I should have been paying attention but-" England sighed.

"No, Liechten, it's not that. And please call me Arthur. I am friends with your brother so it would be silly if you address me as if we have never met before!" Liechtenstein blushed and nodded. Arthur sighed once again.

"And besides, what I was going to say is that you'll get sleepy if you watch the rain for too long so be careful!" Lilli smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for caring about me, Mr. Eng- I mean, Arthur." The said Brit blushed and looked away.

"That's okay…" He mumbled. "But I didn't warn you for your sake. If you fall asleep and get locked in the room during break by mistake then I'll get in a lot of trouble. Yes, so I did it for my sake really!" Lilli giggled.

"Very well, but thank you. I promise I'll be careful."

The Brit nodded, satisfied that he had got his message across, before running off to join and argument between France and America.

Lilli sighed dreamily and turned back to the window.

She liked the British nation a lot, the way he spoke to her in a soft, gentle tone when he thought the nations who annoyed him such as France and America weren't listening. The way he smiled to himself as he read his books. The fact that he would hum old English folk songs as he made tea.

But Lilli also knew that Arthur saw her as the little sister he never had. He always bought her flowers or stuffed toys or big books of fairytales when he came to visit her older brother (well, he couldn't exactly bring her scones, Switzerland would shoot him!)

The small nation pouted.

Why couldn't England see her as a lady rather than a little girl. She glared at her pouting reflection in the window.

Cute…Too cute!

Why couldn't she be a sophisticated woman? Somebody who everyone took seriously like her Big brother?

CRASH!

Liechtenstein was bought out of her train of thought at the sound of lighting. Her eyes sparkled in wonder as hot white light illuminated the darkening skies. The rain began to fall faster, making it look like a moving sheet of precious glass. The Liechtensteiner's eyes wandered over the window pane, examining the new patterns the rain drops made. Slowly losing her self in the strange lines which began to grow down the glass. She yawned.

"Maybe I'll ask Miss. Hungary if I can borrow her clothes later…" She mumbled sleepily. "Maybe then he'll see me as a lady worthy of a gentleman…"

And before she knew she was doing it, the little nation was lying on the window sill, fast asleep.

* * *

"Okay, We'll separate for two hours now for lunch," Germany said, rubbing his temples at the silence he had been craving for the past five hours. It seemed that the only way to get the world's attention was by announcing a break, shouting or, in some cases, both. England nodded.

"Right, everyone is to be back here by two o clock. If you have any valuables leave them here. I'm going to lock the room after I've set up the presentation for this afternoon."

The rest of the world's nations began to continue their chatting and arguing as they filtered out of the room. Arthur sighed.

"Wankers," he muttered as he began to move some chairs, which had been tipped over during an argument between Prussia and Hungary, back to where they had been at the beginning of the day.

He stopped to listen to the rain as it pounded on the roof.

He loved that sound.

Perhaps he would go for a stroll when it had died down a little, it was better than spending his evening in a hotel with a bunch of Muppets!

Well…There were a few exceptions…

A faint blush dusted itself on the Brit's cheeks, he shook his head violently.

"Pull yourself together, man." He scolded himself. "She doesn't see you that way!"

CRASH!

The lighting outside temporarily lit up the dark room. Arthur sighed.

"Guess I'll have to close the curtains and put the lights on," he said as he plodded over to the window, grumbling something about America and Italy screaming and being afraid of nothing.

He stopped when he saw something on the window sill. Or should I say _someone_?

There, on the window sill, lay the personification of Lichtenstein.

Asleep.

Her cheeks were a beautiful rosy colour and her little red lips were stuck out slightly like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for a kiss to wake her. Her long red dress flowed around her effortlessly every time she twitched or moved ever so slightly in her sleep. Her sleepy mutters sounded like the delicate chimes of a xylophone. England sighed as walked over to her.

"Oi! I'm going to close the room up!" He said in a stern voice. But the young girl merely rolled over. Arthur knelt down until his face was level with Liechtenstein's and began to poke her cheek, blushing whilst doing so as it was so soft.

"Hey, wake up!" He said a little bit softer. "You'll be stuck here until everyone comes back!"

The female nation paid to attention, causing the Brit to sigh for probably the umpteenth time that day.

A small smile traced his lips as he shook his head.

"Well at least wrap up warm," he said as he took off his jacket and used it to cover the Liechtensteiner up, "you're brother would be worried if you caught a cold."

_And I would too_, he added mentally. He watched as Lilli began to snuggle up under the jacket, quietly chuckling to himself before remembering why he was still there.

"Right, the door."

Arthur walked over to the door and opened it. He was about to walk out when he heard the faint sound of snoring. Very cute snoring like that of a cat or another furry little animal. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping girl as a pang of guilt went off in his stomach.

"What am I thinking? I can't leave her!" He shut the door gently so he wouldn't wake Lilli before going back to the window sill and sitting next to the tired nation.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll just sit here and wait for you to wake up." The blush was returning to the male nation's cheeks. Liechtenstein was, indeed, adorable.

"You really are hard work, you know?" England laughed to himself. "Nearly everyone thinks you're a boy now you've cut your hair, me and Switzerland have to keep you away from France every waking second and now this." He stroked the girl's hair, causing he to move in her sleep.

"Arthur…" She murmured as he wrapped her arms around his waist as if he was a big teddy bear.

Every muscle in the British man's body tightened but eventually relaxed.

"It's okay, I'm here." He continued to play with the girl's hair, causing her to let out little muffled sighs of content as she nuzzled into the English man's chest. Britain opened his mouth to protest but then closed it. It wasn't as if he actually _minded_ this sudden turn of events.

So he sat there still and quiet, listening to the rain and his heart beating in time with Liechtenstein's.

He gazed out of the window as the rain worsened. Old patterns were transforming into new ones more and more quickly. England allowed himself to be hypnotised by the ongoing downpour without noticing until it was to late.

He swore under his breath as he eye lids grew heavy, proof he was falling under the same spell as Liechtenstein.

"No…" He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight off his sudden wave of drowsiness. "I need to stay awake… Somebody may break in… Or worse! The frog might return early!"

But still, he felt so tired. Glazing emerald eyes shifted slowly in the direction of the clock.

Five minutes to one..

Had it really been that long? England yawned.

"Well I guess it won't be too long until Switzerland and the others come back… America will probably wake me up with his bloody shouting ten minutes before he even reaches the building!"

The Englishman felt himself melt into the smaller girls arms, wrapping his own around her waist. He smiled at her sleeping face. The blush returned once again.

_Well…I guess I'll never get a chance like this again!_ England thought as he gently kissed Lilli's forehead causing the smile to grow on her face.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I love you, Arthur…." Said Arthur used his last remaining strength to smile as he kissed her forehead.

"I know, love…" He mumbled as his eyes completely closed.

"I love you too…"

* * *

"I thought England said he was going to lock this door, aru." Said China an hour or so later as he entered the room, quickly followed by Germany who raised an eyebrow.

"He did. Come to think of it, has anybody even seen England at all this break?" America shrugged.

"Nope, I thought he was with France." France gasped over dramatically.

"Don't put the blame on moi! It was Japan who he was meeting up with!" Japan looked at bhim worridly.

"Hai, it is true. Me and England-san were meant to meet up in a café near by but he never came so I thought he had just stayed behind to work on the presentation. I'm very sorry," he added.

"Ve~ You did nothing wrong, Japan." Italy comforted his friend as Hungary joined the conversation.

"Liechtenstein never showed up to Yaoi fan club meeting and, when we all tried to call her, her phone was turned off." Italy looked at her.

"What's yaoi?"

"Oh, it's when-"

Why is it so freaking dark in here?" America interrupted as he clicked on the light switch, allowing everyone to see the two missing nations, fast asleep on the window sill.

Most nations "awed" and took pictures but France merely grinned creepily.

"Ohonhonhon~ Look's like somebody was busy this break," he said, causing Hungary to hit him with her pan. Germany looked at the arguing nations and quickly "shushed" them.

"Be quiet, we shouldn't wake them." America ran a hand through his hair.

"Aw man, Iggy's screwed when Swissy get's here. We all know what he's like."

"Why are you all blocking the doorway? Move it already! I'm looking for my sister." As if on que, Switzerland appeared behind the nations, causing them to move quickly out of the way. He turned to Austria and narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Liechtenstein?" Austria let out an irritated "tch"

"Why do you always blame me for everything, Vash? Besides, she is over there," he pointed at the window.

Vash's eyes widened at the sight of his little sister, tucked up in England's jacket. The two of them asleep in each others arms, breathing slow and steadily with huge, dreamy grins on their faces. The countries who were awake waited for the Swiss to perform the terrifying act of shooting England for sleeping so close to his little sister. But Vash didn't. Instead, he did something even more terrifying.

He smiled.

Not a cold, cruel smile but a warm, gentle one.

"Well I guess it can't be helped." He turned to the others. "We'll have to leave them here and continue the meeting in a room across the hall. America's jaw dropped.

"Wait, so you're not gonna slaughter Artie?" Switzerland frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"If I did the I would risk waking and possible hurting my sister," he said. "Besides, there are people in this room who would be far worse for my sister to sleep with." He shot a deadly glare at Italy, who dived behind Germany, trembling, France and finally Austria who face palmed.

"Really, Vash?" Germany decided to change the subject before things got out of hand.

"Very well, everyone, proceed to the conference room at the end of the hall-and quietly."

Nobody needed to be told twice and they all hurried out of the room, but not before leaving a couple of Chinese tasty treats and a note saying where they all were for when the Brit and Liechtensteiner awoke.

Switzerland was the last to leave, as he reached the door he looked over his shoulder, smiled once again at how happy his sister was in the arms of the person she loved and he approved of.

"süße Träume," he whispered before turning off the light and closing the door, leaving the two innocent lovers to continue their dreams as the rain began to fall over London.

* * *

Lilli's eyelids flickered open as warm sunlight was cast upon her face.

Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, causing something to move onto the floor.

"A jacket?" She asked herself sleepily, looking for the owner. Her eyes widened when she found them.

"E-England?!" Her face began to grow hot. The British nation's emerald green orbs began to appear behind his now open eyelids. It took him a second to realize what was going on.

"L-Liechten?!" He quickly pulled his arms away and shifted towards the other end of the window sill.

"I'm so sorry, that was very un-gentleman like of me! I-I saw you asleep and it's my duty as a gentleman to make sure a lady is safe whilst she is sleeping so…" Lilli giggled at how red Arthur was getting.

"It's okay, I understand, thank you….I'm sorry for not listening to you" The girl twiddled her thumbs and lowered her head like a puppy being told off, England smiled at her.

"You're so cute, Liechtenstein," he said before he could stop himself, said female nation frowned.

"Oh…Thanks…" England raised a bushy eyebrow.

"What's wrong with being cute?"

"W-Well… You prefer grown up and mature girls…" The Brit spluttered.

"What the bloody-? I don't like girls like that!" Lilli gave him a puzzled look.

"But you're a gentleman, you deserve a lady like that." She paused for a second. "What kind of girls do you like then." Her eyes widened as England wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"You, idiot," he smiled as he patted her hair. Lilli smiled, moving closer to the Brit and the two cuddled in silence for a few minutes. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Should we find the others?" Liechtenstein shook her head and tightened her grip on England's shirt.

"Let's stay like this…Just for a little longer please." England smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Very well," the two of them looked out of the window at the brightening skies.

"Arthur, look! A rainbow!" Lilli squeaked excitedly, her eyes sparkling with fascination.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," the Brit agreed. "But not a beautiful as you," he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to giggle and kiss him back. Later on, the two of the left the room, hand in hand. Their romance fresh and bright like the rainbows which were forming in new blue skies.

* * *

**The end! Was it cute enough for you guys?**

**Translation: süße Träume=sweet dreams in German (or that's what google said)**

**Anyway, until next time...See ya! :)**


End file.
